Faith in a Spirit
by Danica Loy
Summary: *COMPLETE* YEA! New emotions and new spirits, time to kick butt, now going home to a better future. PLEASE REVIEW, Things might get CRAZY, HAHAHAHA (sorry.)
1. Lost Faith

Hi again! It is I, Angel Yame here to show you some more of my writing talent.  
  
JEN: yeah right! Can we just get to the story?  
  
Hold your horses! I need to do introductions first; and don't talk back to me, I created you, remember?  
  
JEN: Right. Anyway as you probably guessed this is a digimon fic, and Angel Yame doesn't own anything related to digimon.  
  
But I do own you, my OC, Jennifer Armara, or Jen for short. She will be the leading character for this first chapter but that is only because the first two chapters I will be describing her past and how she came to be what she is, a digidestined. The other kids will come in the third chapter, I believe so.  
  
JEN: Hey! You forgot to mention that this takes place during the Season 4 series  
  
You just did!  
  
JEN: __  
  
Silence! That's a first from you. Anyway the Summary is about this girl whose life never seems to go in the direction she wants it. What happens when she loses everyone close to her and has completely shut herself off from everyone and reality itself, and she must now work together with these kids in strange new land. Can she do it?  
  
Now! On with chapter 1  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Faith in a Spirit  
  
Chapter 1: Lost Faith  
  
(1st POV) (Musing about the Past)(Flashback...sort of)  
  
Ever since before I could remember, I've been alone. I have never known the love and trust of a family, or friends for that matter. Being alone has always come natural to me, even at the orphanage I was alone and miserable. I tried to get away from that place and out on my own, but I was only five at the time and too young to get far, I kept getting found. During my time there, I learned how defend myself, though nothing there could prepare me for the heartache that awaited me.  
  
When I was seven, my faith reached new heights when a kind, very rich family of three finally adopted me. I had a mother, a father, and a big brother, who looked like he was just getting out of high school. These were three things...er people, whom I have never known, having grown up in an orphanage for the past 7 years of my life.  
  
Suddenly three years later, that faith was dropped and smashed. This family always seemed too busy with their own social status to pay any attention to me. But should it bother me, I should be used to being alone. Then why do I feel like my heart, fragile as it already is, shatter along with my faith and love. Being ten years old, and an orphan, I couldn't stand for this life anymore, so I did the only thing I knew to do. I ran away.  
  
(Flashback end) (Present)  
  
As I ran down the long, dark, empty street, crystal drops of water fell down my pale cheeks from my bright sapphire blue eyes. I was running so fast I didn't realize that the holders which held my sleek jet black in one long braid, I used to always have hang down but my foster mother put it this way, she said it cute that way, so I kept it. That was my last memory of when this family cared about me, and I was 8 then. As I ran now, my black hair flowed halfway down my back, with some strands flying behind me.  
  
I stopped to rest, when I realized I was in front of the park, where children usually played in the daylight, but now here in the dark, I could only see sadness. As I walked through thick, dense forest, I come to a clearing with a crystal clear blue river sparkling against moonlight surrounding it. Nearby, is what surprised me, there was a decayed, wooden bridge, old and out of place in this beautiful scene, much like me in this world. Feeling right, I stepped onto the bridge. As I stood there I wondered why no one had found me yet, maybe they're not looking for me; maybe they don't care. I should just end I my life here and now.  
  
As I started to fall off the edge of the old bridge into the inviting water, a pair of hands grabbed my arms and pulled me back. Losing my balance, I fell right on top of my unwanted rescuer. It was boy about ten, with long dark hair. I stared at him; lost in his dark eyes, then my anger boiled I pushed him away.  
  
"What did do that for? Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"A nice girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone. Why were trying to kill yourself by falling off anyway?" he replied coldly.  
  
"I have my reasons, you shouldn't have interfered." I said avoiding his gaze.  
  
"I had to save you, I never want to see anyone get hurt if I'm able to help. No one ever alone in this world, they just choose not to know anything about anyone. They only know that there is themselves to take care of and no one else. Those people need to know that there are people who care about them, and not just wanting to use them to get them. You know some things are more than they seem. Now go home, your parents are probably worried."  
  
He talked as if from experience, but how he did know what I was feeling. I shook it out of my thoughts and looked up to see his retreating back. "Hey wait, I don't even know your name!" I yelled.  
  
"It's Kouichi." He said as he disappeared through the forest.  
  
"Thank you, Kouichi." I whispered to the wind.  
  
With Kouichi's words in mind, I picked some speed and ran off the bridge toward my home taking as many short cuts as I could. I realized that my family really did love me, I just didn't look deep enough into my own heart to see it. As I ran back home, I kept thinking and praying my parents would forgive me and love me again. As I neared my home, dark clouds began to form over the clear, dark sky and it started to rain, the strange part was that the closer I got to home the harder the rain fell, but I didn't care; I was going home.  
  
When I reached the front gate, I started running past it when suddenly a pair large, strong hands roughly grab me by my small shoulders. The tall man turned me around, I could tell he was a police officer by his gold badge. The tall man's 6' 4" towered over my short 4' 10". I was shaken with fear staring up at him. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"Excuse me little girl, you are not supposed to be here, this is restricted, why don't you go home."  
  
"What?! This is my home! I live here!" I screamed.  
  
"Oh, then you must know of the incident."  
  
"What incident?" I asked taken aback by his solemn voice.  
  
"Why don't we go inside? You might want to sit down for this."  
  
When the two of us entered the big, empty house I led him to the living room, where he directed me to sit down on the sofa and he sat across me. He told of an incident involving three people; two people were driving across the old Silver Bridge (A/n: This is made up name. Sorry Back to the story.) and it was dark and they didn't see the drunk driver speeding from the opposite way towards them until it was too late. They swerved and both cars went over the side of the bridge. At that point he stopped the story when he saw me literally in shock. But I urged him to continue.  
  
"W- what h-happened to them?" I stuttered holding back flooding tears.  
  
"I am so sorry to say that you're family is dead."  
  
The officer muttered hanging his head hoping I didn't hear, but I did. I stared at him with tear-filled wide eyes. I stood up and began flailing my arms hitting him in the chest.  
  
"No! No! No! They can't be gone! I refuse to believe it!" I yelled and cried.  
  
The tall, muscular officer then stood up unfazed by the blows of my small fists and grabbed me gently by the shoulders and settling me down on the sofa.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud knock and the officer who sitting next to me comforting me stood up to get the door. I opened my clouded, watery eyes enough to see another tall man standing with the officer. He had on light-brown suit and carried a briefcase. His face held a solemn look, as he came forward, he set his briefcase down on a table and rustled through some papers. After a few minutes, I was curious to who and what he was doing. Finally, he sat down next to me and spoke solemnly.  
  
"Jennifer Armara,"  
  
That was the name the kids at the orphanage gave me and it has stuck to this day, even though I like to shorten it to Jen, but my parents are the only ones who call me that.  
  
"I am the Armara's lawyer, I just heard of this terrible dilemma and I would like to read the family's will to you which might be of interest to you."  
  
I was slightly confused and curious because the oldest and only son of my family was killed overseas during a war about one-half years ago, and I wasn't even blood-related, so why would I be in the Will?  
  
The lawyer went on to say that since the Armara's had no living relatives or descendents, and they thought of me as their own child and they love me, and want the best for me. He told they were leaving me with their entire fortune of 10 billion dollars if anything should happen to them. (A/n: How much is the in Yen? Since this is taking place in Japan.)  
  
I felt like crying again because I didn't think I was worthy. I knew they loved me, but I didn't know if they would have forgiven me for I did tonight. Reluctantly, I accepted nodding my head and signing my name where he told me to do so. He then stood up, gathered his papers in his briefcase and left quickly saying.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Armara, you now the richest girl in the country of Japan."  
  
Soon after, the officer left too after he said his congratulations. I went to the window and watched both leave. With tears in my already blue eyes, I made a silent promise to myself so no one else would get hurt because of my actions.  
  
"I promise, I will not let myself get close to anyone."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
So, how do you like it? Please Review and tell me. I even surprised myself while writing this; I was going to put Kouji in the one scene, but I put Kouichi, because I decided Kouji and Kouichi are going to play key roles in later chapters to come. So this just a warning to you all that I changed it.  
  
Author Note: Did I spell Kouichi's name correctly? Please tell me.  
  
I would like at least 5 reviews, and I do two chapters waiting in the wings. (Not typed yet)  
  
I've got to say, not a bad job for someone who has only seen the first 9/10 episodes of season 4; but still go easy on me. And I know there are only 10 elements but come on this fanfiction, it means make up if you have to. Use your imagination!  
  
Anyway, read my other stories as well.  
  
C-ya later, -Angel Yame- 


	2. Lost Trust

Yea!!!!! I finally finished my final semester exams, now I can write anytime that I want. YES!!! NO SCHOOL!!  
  
JEN: Cool it! Just start the story already.  
  
You don't know how happy I am.  
  
JEN: Yes I do, I'm your mirror image in the story.  
  
Oh. Anyway, please review this story. Right now I have none. How can I be a good writer if no one will read my stuff? So just click that little button down there and REVIEW!  
  
JEN: Whatever, Angel yame doesn't own Digimon, but she does own me Jennifer Armara.  
  
Now let's get started shall we...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Faith in a Spirit  
  
Chapter 2: Lost Trust  
  
It had been two since the accident happened and Jen now twelve years old still had not forgiven herself. She has completely blocked out her encounter with Kouichi and his words. In remembrance of her family, she now only goes by Jen, the name they love so much, and in honor of her 'mother' she keeps her long waist length black hair tied back in pretty braid. This is also to tell everyone she is untouchable and not to get too close. Even in school, Jen spends most of her time alone, either studying or just in plain thought.  
  
However; some good things have happened to her to lift her spirits. Jen has been able to build a reputation for herself, by making many new friends, and leaving the teachers with the impression of intelligence. Jen, indeed, had become very popular and she even allowed herself to smile and open up slightly. But she never revealed her true self, she always kept this fake popular and fun mask on.  
  
One day, however; something changed her life forever. It started out, as any other day though, no one would have guessed what was going to happen. As Jen walked down the hallway, stopping at her locker to get her books for Math class, a couple of her friends ran up to the invisibly- masked girl smiling and beaming as usual.  
  
"Hey Jen! May we ask you something really, really important?" pleaded Christine.  
  
"Sure, what's the problem?"  
  
"We were just wondering if you could give us three a ride home after school?" asked Kira sweetly.  
  
"You see our parents can't pick us up because they're all at meetings and we live too far away to walk." Chris explained, giving Jen a sympathetic look.  
  
"I think I might be able to help." Said Jen reaching for her cell phone attached to the belt loops of her light blue, flared, Jeans.  
  
Dialing the number and turning around so she could have a little privacy, Jen waited a few minutes before a male voice could be heard on the other end of the line.  
  
Hello, Armara residence  
  
"Hi, Manuel! Hey listen could you do me a small favor when you come to pick me up. Could you put the expansion on the car to accommodate three more people? Thanks. I'll see you after school, bye!"  
  
Jen put her phone back on her side and turned around to tell her friends the news.  
  
"It would be fine if you got a ride, just meet me outside of school when the bell to end classes rings. Ok?"  
  
"That would be great, Thanks!" all three said in unison.  
  
With that, the four kids took off down the hallway at a run so not to be late for class.  
  
&&(Later after school)&&  
  
Jen waited by the front as usual, waiting for her ride to show up. Normally she didn't want to ride in the car because she didn't want to draw much attention to herself; she normally just walked home taking short cuts down alleys and threw parks. But today was special, she was going to have friends ride with her instead of being alone in such a big limousine. She was looking forward to enjoying their company.  
  
Unknown to Jen, but around the corner of the school building, three figures stood giggling.  
  
Just then a sleek black limousine pulled up toward the front gate of the school, and Jen got up from leaning against the wall and strolled slowly over toward it trying to avoid the glances she got from on-lookers. The girl looked around hesitantly wondering where the others were, and with excellent eyesight she caught sight of three familiar shadows and called out to them, pretending to sound excited.  
  
"Hey, you guys, my rides here, come on if you want to get home."  
  
"Hey, cool ride Jen, this is going to be the smoothest ride ever!" exclaimed Chris hiding a smirk.  
  
"Yea, it's really shiny too. I can even see myself." Said Kira admiring her reflection on the hood.  
  
"Calm down you two, remember we are expected to be home, soon." Said Christine nudging the two into the car, followed by Jen.  
  
While driving, the group was in middle of conversation, when Christine finally spoke up.  
  
"Hey Jen, do you think instead of dropping us off at home, could you drop us halfway there, at a friend's house then we can walk the rest of the way. I need to drop something off for him."  
  
"Well, I guess that would be fine, do you think it would ok if I came along too? I prefer to walk rather than ride any day." asked Jen.  
  
"Well...." they all stuttered nervously.  
  
"You see Jen, we were actually planning to spend the night at our friends house because...he is having an invitation only party...er yeah." Said Kira quickly making up a good story.  
  
"Uh...sure, it's no problem." Said Jen forcing a small yet hurt smile.  
  
After talking to driver for five minutes, Jen convinced him to stop and let the three kids out. When he did, Christine pulled the other two out of the car, and when Jen had closed the door they all started to giggle and snicker as the walked to the house. Unknowingly, someone was following them, hearing every word they were saying.  
  
"How dumb can that girl be? I thought only blondes were that dumb." Laughed Chris. (No offense to blondes, I personally happen to like them, one of my best friends is a blonde.)  
  
"I know, by the nice story Kira, even I almost believed that crap." Said Christine smirking.  
  
"Well, I not known as the best story teller in town for nothing, anyway that Jen is so stupid and gullible I bet she would even fall the lamest story in the book like my dog got terribly sick." Laughed Kira.  
  
It went on like for a few blocks and when they finally got to the house, they disappeared inside. That was when the figure came out of her hiding place. Jen stared with tear filled eyes where her so-called friends once stood. Gripping her fists so her little knuckles turned white she wished she never even met them.  
  
"I can't believe I almost let my defense shield down to those cheaters; who only wanted me to get popular and to take advantage of me, well not anymore. From now on I will show no mercy or compassion to any one ever again." Jen muttered beneath her tears.  
  
With that Jennifer Armara, ran down the street to her safe home where she knew no one would be able to hurt her body or heart ever again. When she ran into her room, and locked the door Jen realized something, now not only did she not have any faith or family, but now her trust had betrayed and she now can't trust anyone ever again, not even herself ever again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey! So what do you think? Remember I'm counting on you reviewers, so review, review, and REVIEW.  
  
In the next chapter Jen is headed to the Digital World, and I am sorry to say but the other kids will be in chapter 4, not chapter three like I originally planned.  
  
Bye- See ya next update.  
  
-Angel yame- 


	3. The Journey Begins

YEA!!!! Whoop! Whoop! I finally got a review and it's a really nice one, not a flame.  
  
Jen: 'Dragons star' you just made Angel Yame day with your sweet review, now if you people could write more please maybe she would stop.  
  
No, I won't stop, I'm so happy that I'm dedicating this chapter to Dragons star my first reviewer for this story. Thank you!  
  
Jen: Whatever, anyway lets have some more people review. Dragons star if your reading this I'm sure you're blushing. Get used to it if you continue to write sweet reviews like that one.  
  
Jenny: Can I do the disclaimer today?  
  
Jen: Where did you come from? This is my story.  
  
Jenny: Angel Yame invited me from season 2 to celebrate her first reviewer. : : holds up bottle of champagne : :  
  
Hey thanks Jenny! You can do the disclaimer.  
  
Jenny: Angel Yame does not own Digimon but she does own Jen Armara, she also owns me Jenny Takaishi from Digimon season 2, and the story "Crest of Faith"  
  
Jen: Let's just start the story. Enjoy people!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chapter 4: The Journey Begins  
  
A few months had passed and Jen had grown colder than ever. Even her friends at school couldn't even get Jen to smile like normal. She just walked right passed them, turning her head just before she disappeared into the building giving all three of her so-called friends an evil death glare, hinting to them that she heard everything they said about her. Jen flipped back her long black braid and disappeared out of sight heading to her class. The three kids looked at each other and were about to run to try to explain to Jen about what happened but stopped when some voice spoke up.  
  
"What are we doing? We're caring about some little spoiled rich brat."  
  
"But Christine, Jen looked really hurt just now, maybe we should... you know, apologize." Said Kira pitifully.  
  
"What?! She deserved to hear that. We even decided that we don't need Jen anymore, we're more popular than ever now. So just let that little brat sulk around like a crybaby." Christine nearly shouted.  
  
"Yeah, your right. But you have to admit. It was pretty cool of the little freak to give us a ride in her limo, but does she have to be that blind that she didn't even see this coming?" Chris smirked.  
  
With that the three 12-year-old kids ran up the steps of the school, laughing all the to their classes.  
  
((After School))  
  
Jen was feeling more miserable then ever as she left the school building that afternoon. She passed the park from across the street. It always seemed to cheer her when she looked at the children playing their simple little games, but now nothing could break this hard, cold wall Jen has built up around her heart, not even the innocence of the little children, who always used to warm her. It was her weakness, but not anymore.  
  
Jen finally came to her empty home, the only protection she had now against the real world, that was only out to hurt her. Jen had given everyone the day-off, so she could just be alone, like she always wanted. Jen ran up to her room after she had small snack from the kitchen. She didn't have any homework because summer had just started. Jen was going to be a 12-year-old 6th grader next school.  
  
As she laid down on her bed crying at the thought of losing everything, then after a few she sat up roughly wiped away her tears, for she had heard someone from outside calling her name, and she wanted to investigate it and tell the person to leave her alone.  
  
"Jeeeeeeeeennnnn, Jennifer."  
  
Quickly getting into something more comfortable than her school uniform, Jen ran outside in light blue flared jeans and a white sleeveless barebacked blouse with cords wrapping around her neck, entangling with her black braid. The young girl ran out to middle of the empty street, her dark sapphire blue eyes in flames, wishing the voice would just stop torturing her and let get back to her empty life. Just then the faded voice got louder.  
  
"Jennifer, Jen, We need your help. You must come, please, hurry."  
  
Jen was surprised that the voice knew her name, but was too wrapped up in her own sorrow to want to help anyone, for she needed help herself.  
  
"You must come Jen, and find your destiny. Your presence is required, please."  
  
Getting tired this voice's ramblings, Jen began to turn to go inside, when suddenly a bright light surrounding her. Jen ran to the edge to escape but it was too late. Without another thought Jen disappeared within the bright light, to begin the greatest journey of her life. And she was all alone, but not for long...  
  
@@@@@@@*******  
  
Well this was a Great chapter, at least I think it was, people please review and tell me what you think. And I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but chapter 5 will be up very soon.  
  
Jen: Are you nuts?! You can't stop, what's going to happen to me?  
  
Yes I can, but don't worry I would never let one of my OC's die, (whispers) on purpose.  
  
Jen: I heard that. (gives AY the 'death glare')  
  
Oh, if only looks could kill, than I'd be in trouble. Please Review People, before my OC defies the laws of Physics.  
  
-Angel yame- 


	4. Finding a Spirit and a Destiny

Hey I am back! I have decided to write again because I am on a roll with story.  
  
Jen: Well that's new usually you get writer's block about the third chapter.  
  
Ignore that, I do not own Digimon but I do own Jennifer Armara, my sarcastic OC.  
  
Jen: You created me that way, so live with it.  
  
Anyway here we go with chapter four....Enjoy!  
  
#################************  
  
Chapter 4: Finding a Spirit and a Destiny  
  
Jen felt like she was flying through the air, afraid to open her for the fear that she would fall, Jen shut them as tight as she could, but she rose up higher she could feel herself become light-headed and faint. Reluctantly, Jen cracked one eye open; then suddenly both eyes flew wide open with a gasp. Jen was floating and surrounded by a bright light that seemed to get brighter with every passing second. Also, Jen was not used to being up so high and was beginning to lose conscienceness, just as light flooded her blue eyes before; darkness soon enveloped her body.  
  
A few minutes later, Jen woke from unconscienceness, she found herself not floated in the sky, but lying flat on the rocky ground. She noticed that her long black hair fanned out by her sides and out of its usual braid. 'It must have come loose when I was floating, oh well, I'll just put back when I get home.' She thought as she struggled to pull herself up with a groan from lying face down for probably all night.  
  
After walking for a time, Jen was starting to wonder where she was nothing looked familiar. She was standing in the middle of a baron wasteland with a few cliffs surrounding what looked to be a big meadow. Jen figured she could rest there and maybe someone there could help her get out of here. As she got closer, Jen could see small village and knew there had to people. When she came to the border of the village, these strange little creatures, which looked like small 'puppy-like' stuffed animals, ran up to her greeted her.  
  
"Hello, and who are you, human?" one them asked.  
  
"You can talk!?!" Jen said surprised and confused.  
  
"What are you?" she asked sounding more serious.  
  
"We're not whats we're whos. We are called Salamon."  
  
"Salamon, huh? Well than if you live here, Where am I?"  
  
"Sheesh, you don't have to sound so cold, we were just trying to be friendly. You're in the Digital World."  
  
"Whatever. I just want to get out of here so...."  
  
Jen started to reach for her cell phone, to call Manuel to come pick her up to take her home. As she grabbed it and held it up something happened, the phone began to glow a brilliant white light that almost blinded everyone. Jen shielded her eyes, and when the light started to die down. Jen could tell it was different by just looks and color. The new device was pure white color with a light blue color outlining it and the buttons and small screen.  
  
"What is this and what happened to my cell phone?!" asked a surprised Jen.  
  
"It's you, you're one them!" shouted one the Salamon.  
  
"One of who?"  
  
"One the legendary warriors of course, welcome, Jennifer Armara."  
  
Jen spun around to come face to face with a large yet beautiful digimon covered in armor.  
  
"I know that voice. You're the one who brought me here!" shouted Jen angrily.  
  
"Yes, I brought you here, one to find your destiny, and two to help me call the others together." the digimon said in a soothing voice.  
  
"Ok, I'll play along for now, so what do want me to do."  
  
"First of all you need to find your spirit, then I will tell you what to do from there." Said the disappearing with a quickly approaching fog.  
  
"Wait, what's you name? And what is a Spirit?" Jen shouted, but it was too late, the digimon was gone.  
  
"Now, what am I supposed to do?" Jen sighed sitting down on the grass.  
  
"We know Orphanimon (1) can be mysterious, but she is always right, you are a legendary warrior. Come on! We know where a spirit is!" cried all the Salamon.  
  
Without a moments thought Jen was being pulled along by a bunch of small 'plushie' digimon. Jen thought this day couldn't get any worse. Suddenly, the group of digimon stopped abruptly making Jen trip over them but caught herself before she fell. Jen looked up to see a giant digimon standing in their path in front a giant boulder in the middle of huge meadow.  
  
"That's Golemon, and he looks cranky!" squeaked all the Salamon trembling behind Jen, who looked disgusted at the rock digimon.  
  
"Well, where is this spirit you all are talking about." Asked Jen impatiently.  
  
"There, behind Golemon!" cried Salamon, pointing to the big stone.  
  
Jen was now very curious and wondered if this was all a big joke. Suddenly, Golemon started toward the group attacking each of the digimon, and threw them off as they jumped on him, like they were common houseflies. As Jen dodged the digimon's attack, she could hear him mutter a phrase over and over.  
  
"Destroy the Spirit. Let evil reign."  
  
'What is he talking about? I guess I have to get that spirit if it's so important to these guys. But what do I do with it when I find it. I guess I'll find out.' Jen thought as she barely dodged another attack. Then she saw an opening between his legs just small enough for her to get through. 'Well, here I go. This is for little guys.'  
  
With the little digimon's sacrifices clear in her mind. Jen started to run at Golemon at top speed dodging an attack by sliding underneath his legs, and towards the boulder which held the Spirit.  
  
When Jen reached it, instinctually, she raised her device up and shouted without knowing why, "Spirit, come to me!"  
  
Instantly the boulder started to glow a white light, but Jen was able to see something come from it toward her, going inside her device. The device the spoke.  
  
"It is time.....To Spirit Evolve!"  
  
'I know that voice.' Jen thought but pushed it to the back of her mind, and shouted, " Execute, Spirit Evolution!"  
  
Soon a digicode formed around Jen's body and she felt herself beginning to change form, when she finally came from the digicode Jen had become a digimon. She shouted her name as she opened her sparkling eyes looking directly at Golemon.  
  
"I am Niaramon, and I will destroy you for hurting these digimon." She said calmly yet seriously.  
  
"You are crazy! I will destroy this spirit!" shouted Golemon launching another attack,  
  
Niaramon was a human angel digimon with large white wings coming from her back. She had an armored upper body with long strips of cloth and strings forming a skirt around her lower body, and on her head was white crown with light blue gem in the center, and her long silver, light blue hair fell down in waves to her knees. Finally on her feet were matching white boots that come to just below her knees.  
  
As Golemon's attack neared her, Niaramon quickly countered with an attack called "Golden Whip!" by pulling on one of the strings of her dress, and the string glowed and become a giant whip. Niaramon lashed right at the attack stopping it right in its tracks, and disintegrating it. Then with even more quick reflexes, she raised her hands and shouted "Heaven's Arrow!" and then two balls of light formed in her outstretched hands, then the lights stretched out to form a giant bow and arrow. Putting it into position, she pulled back on the string and let it fly with extreme accuracy right through Golemon making him scream him in pain and a digicode appeared around him. Instinctively knowing what to do, Niaramon took the D- Tector, and shouted, "Fractal Code Digitize." With that Golemon was scanned in to her D-Tector.  
  
At the end of all that, Niaramon touched down in front of a newly appeared Orphanimon and reverted back to Jen, who looked completely stunned at what happened.  
  
"All right! Start explaining. What is going on here and what do you want with me and Why is it happening to me?" asked Jen out of anger, confusion, and fear.  
  
"Well," explained Orphanimon, "I am Orphanimon, one the three great angel digimon who protect this world, but lately it has been destroyed by a hidden evil. I have called you here because you were chosen to wield the Spirit of Faith and help stop this evil with the other legendary warriors. There is no turning back now that you have the Spirit of Faith, you have bonded with the spirit and she will help you fight. With the Fractal Codes you pick up, you will be able to heal one section of the digital world."  
  
Jen took in every word Orphanimon said until she said 'Faith' and Jen flinched, hanging her head low. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept this spirit, because I have no faith."  
  
"Oh, but you do, by helping out the Salamon and believing in yourself the spirit sensed undeniable faith inside your heart, that is what made it come to you." Said Orphanimon soothingly.  
  
"No, you're wrong, I lost my faith, I don't deserve to have this Spirit!" yelled Jen angrily small tears forming a glassy shield in her eyes.  
  
"I know this will take some getting used to but you are a Chosen Child." Said Orphanimon walking over to Jen resting her hand on Jen's shoulders. "Now," she said sounding more serious, "I need you to do something for me, I need you to send a message to the other Chosen Children to come to the Digital World, don't worry I will tell you what to send."  
  
"But, who do I send it to? Asked Jen curiously.  
  
"Just send the message to anyone who will listen, they will know who they are."  
  
Jen sat down on a rock, pulled out her D-Tector looking at it. And started to push buttons as Orphanimon told her what to send. Suddenly, a digicode came from Jen's D-Tector and flew straight up into sky a split into something like a million beams of light and went into many different directions, disappearing out of sight and entering the real world to give their message to the Chosen Children.  
  
Jen still felt unsure about this whole but promised herself that she would not get involved with the other children so they would not get hurt, because of her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^************ Wow! That was long in my opinion, well I hope I made up for the shortness of Chapter 3. Anyway Please Review people, remember I depend on your reviews to keep going, so keep clicking that little button down there in the corner.  
  
-Angel Yame-  
  
Oh! I almost forgot something.  
  
Author Note!  
  
(1): I am sorry in advance if I spelled Orphanimon wrong, but I have only seen ten episodes of season 4 Digimon. 


	5. Too Much Revealed?

Hey I am back! I have decided to write again because I am on a roll with story.  
  
Jen: Well that's new usually you get writer's block about the third chapter.  
  
Ignore that, I do not own Digimon but I do own Jennifer Armara, my sarcastic OC.  
  
Jen: You created me that way, so live with it.  
  
Anyway here we go with chapter five....Enjoy!  
  
#################************  
  
Chapter 5: Too Much Revealed?  
  
As Jen wandered aimlessly through the Digital World stopping only to rest, while heading to something called the Forest Terminal, she couldn't help but think constantly about what Orphanimon had told before she disappeared.  
  
(*Flashback*)  
  
"Wait, Orphanimon, what am I supposed to do when I do find these supposed 'Chosen Children'?" Jen half yelled.  
  
The digimon turned and put her hand on Jen shoulder and kissed her forehead, and said gently, "The Spirit of Faith was created to guide and protect the ten elements, that is your task, to watch over the children." Then she disappeared again leaving Jen all alone with only her thoughts.  
  
(*Flashback end*)  
  
'I'm chosen to protect the other children with this Spirit, but how am I supposed to protect them from getting hurt in this world, when I can't even protect myself in the real world?' Jen thought angrily as she climbed up to a tall cliff overlooking the entire Digital World, while following the five children as they joined their small group and found their spirits, all the while not realizing they were being followed and helped out secretly.  
  
"I have to admit, this place is beautiful. Wait, what am I doing here then? I would just spoil it." Said Jen in a whisper.  
  
Jen, then thought of something she hadn't thought of in years. She thought of a young boy with dark eyes, which told her something that seemed to sum up her whole life. ("...you know, sometimes things are more than they seem, and that includes people...")  
  
It was amazing how someone could know so much about her, and they had never met before.  
  
Suddenly something caught Jen deep blue eyes and pulled her abruptly from her thoughts. Over in the distance, she could see five bodies hanging from a tall cliff by a bunch of Numemon. Also she could see another digimon standing next to them. It was Grumblemon, (A/N: I forget is it Grumblemon or Gizamon that pops out the mountainside, while the kids are hanging there? Sorry.), the evil warrior of Earth.  
  
Jen knew she had to protect the legendary warriors, she had always been able to do it by concealing herself beneath the trees or shadow or from behind something. Now, they were out in the open, where they could easily see her, but the good thing is that it was night. So Jen did the only thing she could. "Execute, Spirit Evolution!....Niaramon!"  
  
(From the children's eyes)  
  
Everyone looked up when they heard a faint yell in the distance, and suddenly saw a bright white digicode surround a small body, although they could not see who it was. When the digicode faded, to reveal a beautiful angel digimon. All the kids were in shock and wondered if she was good or bad. Then they saw her fly toward them and aim an arrow straight at them. They all braced themselves but the arrow was shot cutting their binding loose, and nicked Grumblemon making him stubble but not fall, unfortunately. When they realized this, they let out a scream of terror, then fumbled for their D-tectors and Spirit Evolved.  
  
When all of the children were in their digimon forms, they got together and formulated a plan, which involved Fairymon and Kumemon would release the captive digimon, Beetlemon and Agunimon would create a distraction so Lobomon and Niaramon would be able to attack Grumblemon. The plan was working until Grumblemon struck the mountain making it fall on the digimon making them fall and reverting back to their human forms, and separating them. All five as they fell were wondering who that angel digimon was.  
  
(Original view point)  
  
Not knowing where they were, Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy all sat and found them giant tub of rubber balls. While trying to figure out where they were and where the others were, suddenly a giant ball was tumbling right down toward them. Luckily, Kouji saw it out the corner of his eye and pushed the other two out the way. They looked up at the sound of a soft groan and saw a young black haired girl jump down in front of them. The three stood in shock at who this girl was, and were about to speak up, when the girl spoke first.  
  
"What are you all staring at? Come on, we have to reach the Forest Terminal." She said sounding forceful.  
  
As the girl began to pass the boys, Takuya then spoke up making her stop in her tracks.  
  
"Hey, what makes you think you can order us around like that, we don't even know who you are!" he said getting irritated.  
  
"Well that's some way to treat the person who saved all your lives." The girl shot back still with her back turned.  
  
"You were that pretty angel digimon, Niaramon, weren't you?" asked Tommy running up to her. "What's your real name?"  
  
Sighing, knowing she can't hide it for long, she said it, "My name is Jen, Jennifer Armara."  
  
"So, Jen, I guess you're with us, a legendary warrior." Said Takuya stepping up and shaking Jen's small hand.  
  
"I guess." Jen said and reluctantly started to follow the others, at the same time wondering where the others were.  
  
Soon they all got to a place covered with toys, and Tommy ran up to them, and Takuya ran after him, while Kouji stood back, and Jen walked right up next to him at for the first time got a good look at the warrior of light.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Kouji snapped noticing she was staring at him.  
  
"Nothing," replied turned her head back quickly, "It's just that you look familiar, have we met somewhere before?"  
  
"No," he said a little too quickly but thought, 'I would know if I've met a beautiful girl before.'  
  
"I'm sorry. It was my mistake." Quickly changing the subject, "So, why aren't you playing with Takuya and Tommy? They seem to be having fun."  
  
"Why aren't you playing with them?" Kouji replied turning Jen's question around.  
  
"I have my reasons not to," Jen started but stopped as she looked to see Warmonzemon grabbing Tommy running off attacking Takuya with a "Heart Break Attack" and collapse to the ground, crying.  
  
Kouji and Jen ran after the bear digimon, but he shot two more attacks straight at them, Jen was able to dodge her attack, but stopped abruptly when she saw both boys on the ground, crying. Helpless to do anything, and confused whether to save Tommy or to help Kouji and Takuya.  
  
Finally after a lot of thinking Jen ran back and started to shake Kouji and Takuya out their depressed stages. It didn't seem to take very long.  
  
Soon after, they ran to catch up with the bear and save Tommy, at the same time defeating a bunch Black Toyaugumon, and returning the Island of Toys to the rightful owners.  
  
After all that, the four kids, hopped in a plane and a now nice Toyaugumon gave them a ride to the Forest Terminal. But Jen was still wondering where the others were. Suddenly getting a slight idea where, she, much to everyone's surprise, jumped from the plane and spirit evolved, ignoring the others screams to come back.  
  
"Don't worry, I am only going to look for your friends, once I find them we will meet you all at the edge of the Forest Terminal." Said Niaramon calmly flying off in the opposite direction out of sight.  
  
(Where JP and Zoe are, at the digimon school)  
  
They had just come from the school and helping out that one Tsunimon, when Zoe spoke up.  
  
"Hey Bokemon, do you know who that angel digimon was that saved us before? She was really pretty!"  
  
"Well, let's see. Ah, yes! Her name is Niaramon and she is the legendary warrior of Faith, she was chosen to protect the other Ten Warriors." Said Bokemon, with his nose in the book, and Neemon looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Well she sounds cool." Said JP.  
  
Just then, Zoe gave a small gasp as big digimon came flying on big wings towards the small group, and landed down in front of them, reverting back to a young, long black haired girl, only half an inch shorter than Zoe.  
  
"My name is Jen," she started sounding a little out of breath, "You are the legendary warriors of Wind and Thunder, right?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Wait, you're Niaramon, the one that saved us?!" said JP sounding surprised. "How can such a little girl be a big, beautiful legendary warrior?"  
  
Jen was taken aback by this, "I happen to twelve-years-old, and my birthday is in February. I, believe that makes me older than half of you kids here."  
  
While Jen and JP were sharing insults, Zoe was beaming with happiness that there was finally another girl around to have meaningful conversations with. Zoe then perked her head up and out of her thoughts as Jen spoke them more seriously now.  
  
"I have just come from your friends, Takuya, Kouji, and Tommy. They are all headed for the Forest Terminal, if we hurry we might be able to catch up with them by nightfall. So come on! We have to hurry!" Jen spoke turning her back still speaking over her shoulder.  
  
When she ended, they all started to run after Jen, spirit evolving after a while and flying toward the edge of the Forest Terminal. There above their heads and further ahead they could see the others parachuting down toward the ground, landing beneath the trees.  
  
All the while that night, Jen thought why she was here. Was she even supposed to join with these kids? Now Jen was really confused about what her destiny meant. With a big headache on her mind she finally able to drift to sleep, last thinking what would've if they hadn't helped Tommy out with his Nightmare.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Wow! I just went through 3-4 episodes briefly, and NOW I'm stuck. So please Review!  
  
All right peoples! I hope you liked that chapter, and chapter 6 will be up as soon as I think of something to further the big plot, so bare with me  
  
Dragons star: I am you like the story, now could you get your friends to read and review as well. Anyway, if you haven't already noticed the story is picking up at the beginning, because those are the episodes I saw of the anime show, as I see more of the show, I will get more inspiration. So again bear with me.  
  
Please Review!!!!!! -Angel yame- 


	6. Memories, in your eyes

Oh people THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for all the good ratings, I really appreciate it. And to the anonymous reviewer 'June', I am sorry about deleting your review, but sometimes I get a little too upset at flames people give me, but you're still my e-mail box.  
  
Jen: UPSET!! There's an understatement, you threatening to throw the computer against the w-  
  
*Covers Jen's mouth* hehe sorry about that.  
  
Forgive me, and I'll try to give JP and Tommy bigger parts in upcoming updates, especially for those fan people. Even though I'm not a big fan of those two personally.  
  
Jen: Now that angel yame is done with apologies, let's get on with it. AY doesn't own Digimon, except for Jennifer Armara.  
  
Warnings: Okies people, down to business, you are going to have to go easy on me for the rest of the story because episodes 1- 10 is all I saw of Season 4. So I am probably going to be making it up the rest of the story. So bear with me. And keep Reviewing please. Thank you.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Chapter 6: Memories; in your eyes  
  
With their new ally and 'protector' now by their side, there was nothing that could get threw the barrier that is called the Spirit of Faith. As the children continued their journey through the digital world, Jen did everything in her power to protect the warriors. However, she almost lost everything she worked so hard for when she lost her own Spirit, her only reason for being in this world in the first place, when she fought Grumblemon, defending Fairymon and Kumemon from getting their spirits, yet failed.  
  
But good fortune also came to her from the group, mostly as thank yous, like in the form of JP being able to beast spirit evolve and get hers and Zoë spirits back from Grumblemon. From that time on Jen worked even harder protecting the children just Orphanimon once said when she arrived in this world, even though Jen found out later that was only a holographic projection, so Orphanimon could get Jen to the Digital World and so Jen would send her message.  
  
"I promise to you, Chosen Children, I will protect you. And maybe one day rays of light will shine on my darkened soul, healing me, and I will be able to open up to you, my life." Jen whispered silently as leaned against tall tree near a clearing where the group decided to camp for the night. Jen kept her blue eyes on the group not letting them out of her sight, all the while staring up at dark sky with her equally dark, yet empty, blue eyes. Though, even in the darkest of the night the sky was always lit up by the billions of stars, it was never alone. In that instance, Jen wished with all the faith in her heart and spirit that her eyes could shine with the same brightness as the night sky.  
  
With that wish firmly implanted in her heart with all her other lost hopes and dreams, which were finally unlocked by the spirit, Jen pushed off the tree and walked over to the group campfire. She sat down next to Zoë, and began to watch JP as he performed some of his infamous magic tricks. Just then Jen decided to start doing something about her problems rather then wishing for some miracle. She had to make her miracles, but how?  
  
'I know! I must gain their trust and friendship, maybe that's how I can fully protect them too. I can't protect them fully if I'm holding anything back, but how am I going to do it? What if they won't understand, and they just laugh? I don't think I could take rejection again, not after what's happened. Can I do this?'  
  
Jen was so deep in thought she nearly leaped in shock as Zoë tapped her on the shoulder, warning Jen that everyone was drifting off to sleep for a long hard battle tomorrow with Cherubimon. (A/N: Did I mention I only saw episodes 1-10?) Jen nodded and got up headed back to the tree, but instead of falling right to sleep she noticed Zoë sat down beside her.  
  
"Hey Jen, I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk, now that we're away from the boys. So do you?" Zoe asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, why not." Shrugged Jen nonchalantly, deep down smiling.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you, for giving me my beast spirit." Perked Zoe wrapping her arm around Jen in a slight hug.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot already!"  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
The kids were looking high and low for the boys' D-Tectors, which were stolen by the Toucanmon. As they searched on and off the beach, Jen suddenly spotted the Toucanmon fly off toward another island, after warning the other kids about the Toucanmon, but being stopped by the Gomamon because of the whirlpools surrounding them. With some quick thinking the children made a raft and started to follow the bird digimon. Suddenly, Calmaramon attacked, but Jen was fully prepared.  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution.....Niaramon!"  
  
With that Jen jumped and flew off towards Calmaramon attacking her with "Golden Whip!" by pulling on one of the strings of her gown, making it transform into a giant whip. Soon Niaramon was slashing at the warrior of water keeping her at bay so the others could get through.  
  
"What are you doing just standing there! Get moving so you can get back your D-Tectors!" Jen yelled at the others but proved useless since all they thought about was trying to help Jen somehow.  
  
Zoe had just spirit evolved into Fairymon, and was about to go and help, with her being the only other one who could spirit evolve. Suddenly...  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Niaramon cried out as she pushed into the center of a whirlpool from a sneak attack by Calmaramon. All the others were hoping she was all right, and Fairymon flew right at the beast warrior of water and started attacking her, but she also fell into the water and was pushed to the bottom.  
  
There, Zoe realized she could open her eyes and searched around for any sign of Jen, but saw nothing. She stopped abruptly in front of a giant clam, suddenly the clam started to open up releasing a bright light. Zoe shielded her eyes, and suddenly saw a figure emerge from it. It was Jen. As Jen swam toward Zoe, Zoe realized Jen was holding something. It was a Beast Spirit. When Jen reached Zoe and their faces were almost touching, Jen reached and grabbed Zoe's hands, placing the spirit in her palms. Zoe looked up at Jen as she mouthed out a few words.  
  
"Here is Beast Spirit! Thank you!"  
  
A little confused, but Zoe had no time to think as both of them were being lifted from the ocean and into the sky. They turned to each other with Jen saying.  
  
"Now, let's defeat Calmaramon together!"  
  
"Yes," Zoe nodded, "As friends!" She then noticed a small smile appear on Jen lips, which in turn making her smile.  
  
"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution....Zephrymon!"  
  
"Execute Spirit Evolution....Niaramon!"  
  
And with very little trouble, the newfound defeated Calmaramon. With that the group made it out of the ocean and went up to congratulate the girls on their recent victory and they set off to find the boy's D-Tectors.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
"You gave me my beast spirit and from then on we always fought together." Said Zoe.  
  
"Yeah, how could I forget?" smiled Jen.  
  
"But Jen, I'm confused what did you mean 'thank you'?" asked Zoe.  
  
Turning her head up, to instantly meet with Jen deep blue eyes, which she was expecting to see dark and empty orbs, but instead there was a sparkle glisten her eyes slightly brightening up her eyes and maybe, Zoe thought, her past.  
  
"When I said we fight together, I meant we fight not as allies, but like you said, as friends. I was thanking you because you made me realize that I did have friends, and that you are more than that. You are a true friend. You would never abandon any friends, not even someone like me." Said Jen quietly with a little more sparkle coming to her eyes.  
  
"Well, you know..." blushed Zoe at the complement, "You have friends all around you. None of us will ever let anything bad happen to you, just like you won't anything happen to us. Remember that we protect each other. We're all legendary warriors."  
  
"You're right Zoe! And as legendary warriors, we should get some sleep. We have to be ready to fight Cherubimon at anytime.  
  
"Yeah! Well, Goodnight Jen, thanks for talk." Said Zoe drifting off to sleep.  
  
"You're very welcome." Said Jen, but before she could also fall asleep, Jen noticed Kouji and Kouichi were anywhere in sight.  
  
Without a second thought, Jen went off to look for the two warriors of Light and the new Darkness. While walking, Jen got to thinking again about the time when she was ten and she was saved by that boy.  
  
'Kouichi!'  
  
'That was the boy's name. But is Kouji's brother the same Kouichi as before? There is only one way to find out. I have to ask him. Now where is he?'  
  
Suddenly, right at that moment. "AAAHHH!" Two dark figures jumped out of the bushes right on top of Jen, making her almost have a heart attack, as she lay on the forest floor shaking with fear. Finally, controlling her emotions, her anger rose and glared at the two figures, but her glare dropped when she saw....  
  
"Kouji! Kouichi!"  
  
"Jen! What are you doing here?" asked a shocked Kouji, while he and his brother got off the girl.  
  
"I should be asking you the same question! I was just walking and wondering where you two were." Said Jen still little shocked from the sneak attack.  
  
"We just were out here talking and trying to catch up on a little family talk." Said Kouichi reaching his hand down to help Jen up as he and Kouji both got up themselves.  
  
Jen took his hand gratefully, but as she looked into his dark eyes and both stared at each other curiously.  
  
"You look familiar, have we met before?" asked Jen as Kouji just watched them with equal curiosity.  
  
Then Kouichi just let out a small chuckle, making Jen wince thinking he was making fun of her, until he spoke.  
  
"I thought you would never remember? Of course we met, remember? When we ten, at the park." Said Kouichi smiling.  
  
Jen looked at him still shocked. "Yes, I remember, and I see you're still all knowing as ever, my...friend."  
  
"I'm glad to see, I know I have one friend. You haven't changed much either Jen, except for getting more pretty."  
  
Jen blushed slightly.  
  
"Hey, what's going on? How do two know each other?" asked Kouji still confused at the small reunion.  
  
"Sorry brother, let me explain. You see I met Jen about two years ago, and let's just say she wouldn't be here if wasn't for me." Chuckled Kouichi eyeing Jen's blush get redder.  
  
"What?!" said Kouji now shocked and confused.  
  
Jen sighed, "You see Kouji, I wasn't really happy about how my life was going, I really didn't think I, myself, mattered in the world, so I...er...but Kouichi came along then and sort of talked me out of it." She explained skipping the part where she almost killed herself.  
  
"Hey, Kouichi," said Jen turning her head to face him again. "I never did thank you properly back then so I want to do it now. Than-"  
  
But she was stopped when Kouichi put his hand up to stop her. "There's no need. I saw the look on your face, that smile; that was good enough for me. Well we should heading back, the others would be getting worried."  
  
Kouji and Jen nodded and they started to head back to camp. Along the way back, Kouichi kept noticing that Kouji kept stealing small yet quick glances at Jen, who following along behind the two boys right in front. By the time they got back; none of them were tired, so they just sat around the fire. Kouichi then remembered something, and got an idea.  
  
"Hey Jen, I was just wondering, was that you coming at the last minute, when I was still...er under Cherubimon's control?" Kouichi stuttered, not liking to bring up that memory especially around his brother. "It looked like you and Kouji were making quite a good team."  
  
Even Kouji perked up at that last statement, he wanted to hear Jen's reaction,"Yeah that was me, I had just found my beast spirit." Said Jen.  
  
"How?" asked Kouji listening, seeming interesting.  
  
"Well..." Jen began.  
  
(FLASHBACK) (A/N: OK, go especially easy on me with this scene from 'From dawn to Duskmon' because I have never seen it and I am making it up from pictures from the Websites.)  
  
As the group of six made their way threw the cave, and with the strange green glowing stones lighting their way. They made their way deeper to find Duskmon. Following along behind as she usually did making sure everyone was together; Jen saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a bright white light that somehow no one else saw but her. Knowing the others would be all right, and she would only be away for a second, Jen set off down a small secondary cave, which seemed to go on forever. Finally Jen figured she was getting closer as the light was getting brighter. There, sitting on a rock was a small statue. It was shaped like a small horse sitting on its hind legs as if waiting for someone. Knowing for some reason it belonged to her, Jen stepped up to it and raised her D- Tector and....  
  
"AAAHH!"  
  
"Look out behind you!"  
  
"Get out of the way!"  
  
Jen gasped, as she knew the others were in trouble, but also knew that Niaramon would not be powerful enough to help; Jen knew she had to get stronger by getting what the others had, a beast spirit. Without a second thought, Jen raised her digivice and called the beast inside. Then Jen shouted out.  
  
"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution.....Litearamon!  
  
Litearamon erupted from the digicode. She was big pure white unicorn, with a long silvery white mane and a tail flowing down to floor. Her face was concealed by light blue mask with holes for only her sapphire eyes, mouth, nose, and of course her foot long silver horn. She stamped her silver hooves on the ground angrily, and shouted out an attack, "Shining Hooves!" Suddenly her hooves started to glow and she bursted into a run toward where the others were fighting Duskmon; she had arrived just in time.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
By the time Jen had ended her story of her beast spirit, the two boys were more interested than ever remembering how beautiful Litearamon was. Kouichi glanced over at Kouji, who was smiling, and knew that, being his brother, Kouji was thinking about Jen more and more. His and Zoe's plan was going perfectly.  
  
A while back, and everyone was resting Kouichi and Zoe could not sleep and were up half the night talking. Soon their talk became about Kouji, how he was always alone not sure how to make friends yet he was confident in his abilities. On the other hand, Jen seemed pretty good at making friends but was unsure about herself and her abilities. Then they both looked at each other and wondered if there was a way that the two could balance each other out. Kouichi and Zoe then sat up half the night making a plan to get the two loners together, saying they would be good for each other. And went to put the plan into action.  
  
Kouichi looked up from his musing and saw that Jen was smiling and slightly glancing at Kouji. Kouichi noticed a small sparkle in Jen's dark blue eyes. Kouichi smiled and got up with the other two loners and all got some sleep for their upcoming battle. Unbeknownst to anyone is that while Kouji and Jen were resting against two trees all the while they kept their gaze locked, silently making a promise they would protect and defend each other to very end, then they drifted off into dream-filled sleep.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Wow! You know, sometimes I even surprise myself when I write these stories.  
  
Like I said I kind of took some the scenes in the show and sort of rewrote them just a little adding my own words and actions. Still tell me how you like it? Please!! I also have never really seen Kouichi appear in the show yet, so forgive me if he seems a little OOC (out of character)  
  
Thank you again for reviewing and please keep it up. I will try to take it a little easy when it comes to flames but I'm not promising. C-ya.  
  
Chapter 7 will be up soon, maybe within a week.  
  
-Angel yame- 


	7. Taken Away! Forever?

All Right! I'm back and I am doing two chapters in one sitting, so you people are really lucky. Now, like I said in my chapter 6 update, I have never seen episodes past number 10 of Season 4, so go easy on me if I don't get all the personalities right or if I skip out on an important detail.  
  
Jen: AY doesn't own digimon, but does own Jen Armara.  
  
I just want to say that I am going to being taking episodes 34-36 (Note that I have NOT seen these shows before) and rewriting them according to pictures and descriptions I got from other web sites. So if the story is off a lot that's is just because I don't know all the details, so I am sorry in advance.  
  
Now that all that is cleared let's get started! On with Chapter 7!  
  
~&&&&&&&&&&&~  
  
CHAPTER 7: Taken Away, Forever?  
  
The group continued on their way onto the big battle with Cherubimon. The seven kids helped the defenseless digimon rebuild their homes, along with battling the minions of Cherubimon and taking their spirits and healing the digital world.  
  
As the group got closer, Jen became ever the more protective of the group making sure that no one got hurt at any cost, and in return the others made sure she never got hurt. It was the perfect team. It seamed nothing could separate them, especially the team Kouji and Jen made, whenever one was too weakened to battle; the other would come in and fight harder than ever, like they were taking revenge for the other person.  
  
When the group reaches their destination, the Rose Morning Star, Jen has a feeling Orphanimon is close, and she runs off ahead of the group wanting to see the Angel Guardian and to thank her giving her everything she had lost; faith, trust, and friends. But before she could reach her. Phantomon attacks the children and Jen, remembering her promises, runs back to group to help them while beast spirit evolving to Litearamon.  
  
After seeing the others get captured except for Lowemon, she lowers her head and charges straight at Phantomon and Cherubimon shouted, "Silver Horn!" Litearamon's glowing horn was on straight path toward the two enemies; unfortunately, Cherubimon saw Litearamon attack Phantomon first, then with mighty backhand pushed Litearamon to the side and into a wall, making her fall and revert back to Jen. However, Cherubimon's attention was too divided that he didn't see Lowemon and Oryxmon save the other children. After making sure Jen was all right, they all followed Oryxmon as he lead them to where Cherubimon was holding Orphanimon trapped in a cage.  
  
After freeing Orphanimon, she filled them in on how Cherubimon became so corrupted and revolted against the Digital World. Suddenly Cherubimon found them and attacked. All the children spirit evolved and started attacking Cherubimon. Jen started to beast spirit evolve and help out the others, when suddenly she felt Orphanimon stopped her and turn her around. Jen realized something wasn't right.  
  
"What's wrong Orphanimon? Why won't you let me fight?" asked Jen curiously.  
  
"Jennifer, you have done great work in protecting the Chosen Children, but there is something I must tell you. When I appeared to you when you first entered the Digital World, Cherubimon had no idea that there was an 11th spirit, and thought I was just trying to escape. But I created this spirit of Faith for the one purpose of protection, that is why you cannot fight Cherubimon, your spirit was created from my own energy, and even I was no match for Cherubimon." Orphanimon explain.  
  
Jen was shocked at the thought of her as only a protector and not a legendary warrior, and tears started to form at thought of fooling the other kids.  
  
"What's going to happen now?" asked Jen her blue eyes turning glassy.  
  
"Since your spirits' energies are from my own, and I am weakened; I need my energy back, but...." replied Orphanimon sadly.  
  
"What is it?" Jen nearly shouted.  
  
"....Well, there is a problem. Since you joined up with Legendary Warriors, somehow the Spirit of Faith has bonded with your soul, and that is how you all your emotions come flooding back. I did not expect this."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jen whimpered backing up slowly.  
  
"I am sorry." Whispered Orphanimon.  
  
With those last words, Orphanimon put her hand in the middle of Jen's chest. Suddenly, both started to glow brightly.  
  
The group, meanwhile, spirit evolved to their beast evolutions, Zoë wondered as she evolved where Jen was and why she wasn't fighting with Kouji as usual. She looked back to see Orphanimon holding Jen back, and was about to call to her, but just then JP and Tommy yelled out for some help. As Zephyrmon, Zoë had no time to think she had to help the others, and knowing Jen would come to help when there was serious trouble.  
  
As he evolved to KendoGarurumon, Kouji looked around why Litearamon wasn't running with him. He looked back and saw Orphanimon talking with Jen. Kouji was about to turn around, but was stopped by KaiserLeomon and BurningGreymon.  
  
"Kouji, don't worry about Jen right now, she can take care of herself." Said Kouichi jumping in front of his brother.  
  
"That's right buddy, we all know she comes to help out when we most need her." Said Takuya putting his hand on Beowolfmon's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah! Come on!" said Kouji reverting his attention back to the battle. 'Please be all right, Jen'  
  
As the battle raged on, things started to look bleak for the warriors. As they fell to ground and reverted back to their human forms, exhausted, they all wondered why Jen had not come to help as she usually did.  
  
Suddenly, they all looked up to see bright light coming from the same direction where Jen and Orphanimon once stood. Now they were gone, concealed by the light. Even Cherubimon was blinded slightly.  
  
"Jen!!" Kouji and Zoë cried out, getting up and running toward the light.  
  
Just then, as the rest of the group caught up with the others, They suddenly saw Orphanimon come into the clear, smile and the children. She flew off and delivered a powerful blow directly at Cherubimon, pushing him back and out sight. Then coming back to a confused group.  
  
"Hey Orphanimon, where is Jen? What happened?" JP yelled out.  
  
"I know not whom you speak." She said calmly.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Our friend, Jen Armara, the warrior of Faith! You know the one who protects us!" cried Tommy.  
  
"Oh, yes of course. Well, if she never had gotten involved with you emotionally, she would probably still be here."  
  
"What are you talking about? Where is Jen?" yelled Zoë on the verge of tears.  
  
"Turn around." Orphanimon suggested.  
  
As they did so, their eyes widened when light cleared. There laid on the stone floor, unconscious, was Jen. The ran to her body and turned her around. She was not breathing. Tommy tried to open her eyes to see if she would wake up, but failed. However; Zoë, Kouichi, and Kouji all gasped as they saw the newly made sparkles in her deep blue eyes, suddenly vanished like they weren't even there.  
  
"What did you do to her?" yelled Kouji angrily.  
  
Orphanimon began to tell the group that Jen and the Spirit of Faith wasn't a true legendary warrior. Orphanimon created the faith spirit, herself, from her own energy, secretly from Cherubimon, for the sole purpose of protecting the legendary warriors, not to battle Cherubimon itself. And if Orphanimon was weakened for any reason she would take the spirit back and revert back into energy, replenishing herself.  
  
"However, I chose Jen because she seemed to be the one who was the most separated from human contact. I didn't expect her to join with you all and become so close. If she did not get close to all of you in the beginning, the spirit would not have bonded to her like the rest of spirits bonded with all of you, and I would not have had to take her soul." Explained Orphanimon sadly. "Now, there remains only one last task for all of you to complete; to destroy Cherubimon and heal the Digital World."  
  
Taking in every word the angel guardian spoke, the children slowly nodded in agreement, agreeing that Cherubimon had to be destroyed. But they kept their heads down and their eyes locked with Jen's lifeless body wishing she could wake up at that very moment and everything would go back to the way they were, but it never happened.  
  
They all stood up and followed Orphanimon to the final battle with Cherubimon. All of them looked at each other and their eyes made a promise of their own. 'This battle is going to be for Jen, we would not be here if it wasn't for her Faith.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.........  
  
~&&&&&&&&&&&&~  
  
OMG!! I am so sorry! I did not mean for my character, Jen to die, it just sort of ended up that way.  
  
Jen: YOU KILLED ME!!! You can't do that! I have a contract!  
  
*Whimpers* No you don't.  
  
OK! People, please review and tell me what you think, I will try and bring Jen back, maybe.  
  
Jen: MAYBE!  
  
I need to think about how to end this. See you next chapter. Angel Yame. 


	8. Different Thoughts, Same Reason

Faith in a Spirit  
  
Chapter 8: Different Thoughts; Same Reason  
  
'This battle will be for Jen, we would not be here without her Faith.'  
  
That was last thing any of children thought, as they walked down the dark narrow forest path, and off to the final battle. Soon they came to a small clearing, which was right outside where the final battle would take. So they decided rest for the night so they would be ready tomorrow, but something was different.  
  
During other nights, the kids would either be talking to each other, or gathered around the campfire figuring out a new plan of attack. But tonight was nothing like that. Everyone got up and started to wander through the dense forest alone thinking of only one thing, or rather that one person.  
  
((Tommy's POV))  
  
I can't believe it. Jen is really gone. So what if she didn't have friends back then, she has them now. I wish she were here right now! Jen always knew how to cheer me up in some small way, even though she was quiet, she always listened to my problems, even if she couldn't help me she always confronted me like big sister.  
  
"I want Jen back!!!" I cried out loud.  
  
((JP's POV))  
  
I wasn't too far away from the campsite when I heard Tommy's cry not far away. I knew he missed Jen, we all did. I mean she was our protector, she looked out for us, and even if some of us didn't want it, deep down we couldn't have made all this if it wasn't for her guidance. 'Please come back Jen, we need you. You're just as important of this team as the rest of us.'  
  
((Takuya's POV))  
  
That was Tommy crying. I know just how he feels, we all do. Jen was always there for us but we were never there for her, we just figured she was strong enough to take care of herself; I mean she lived on her own before, right? But still, she was an awesome fighter, never giving up, always fought on even when things looked hopeless, and she never hogged the spotlight. She always gave us all a chance to fight, and only helping when we were in trouble. Boy, we could sure use her help right now.  
  
((Zoë POV))  
  
NO! Why did you have to go Jen? You said we would always fight together, I don't care if you're legendary warrior or not. You are my best friend, the first one I had since I came to digital world. Even you said that we would never be separated, were you lying to me then? No, you wouldn't lie. Not to me, not to anyone of us. True friends always stay together; they wouldn't betray each other, that's right, always stay truthful to your heart. Maybe I can do what you do.  
  
I looked up to the night. It was beautiful, all full of bright stars. Oh, it's almost like Jen's watching me from up there, like she protecting us, like she always was, while she was alive. You didn't leave us, did you Jen? You've been right there the whole time watching us and when we go to the final battle, you will be there waiting for us; ready to fight by our side like always.  
  
((Kouichi's POV))  
  
I just don't understand it. Why would the digimon asked us to come here of our own free will, but they forced Jen here against here against hers? And why did she have to die anyway, just because she wasn't a legendary warrior? The digimon had no right to take her soul or her spirit. Why didn't Jen have a say in it? We were just starting to get through to her, and now she's gone forever. Oh, I know how the others must feel, Jen was a extremely good fighter, friend, and.......oh, if only I could have talked to her like I did before. I seemed to help the last time.  
  
"I wonder how my brother is taking Jen's death?"  
  
((Kouji's POV))  
  
"WHY?!" I asked myself as slammed my fists against a nearby tree. Why did Orphanimon do that to Jen? She had no right! A person is always in charge of his/her own life! If I only knew what was happening I would have helped her. Jen and I promised each other we would always fight together, help each other when the other was in danger. I wasn't there when her life was taken away in a single breath. How could I be so stupid? I was right there! I could have stopped Orphanimon from taking Jen's life and spirit. But I didn't, I broke our promise. I betrayed her trust, just when she was started to gain her trust back from old wounds.  
  
I looked up to the night sky, and remembered that Jen always loved to look at the big, black void of darkness. For some reason, it somehow reminded me of her eyes, deep dark blue orbs that never seemed to shine until she met us, now they will never shine again. In that instance while looking at the night, I felt like I was locked with her eyes once again, and I made one last promise to her, hoping she hears me from where ever she is.  
  
"I promise you, no matter what happens tomorrow, I will fight for you, like you were always there. You are in my heart; you are in my very soul."  
  
((Normal POV))  
  
While all the children, were musing and deep into their thoughts, they did not notice a shadowed figure stood in hidden by trees and the darkness of night. It could hear the kids' words perfectly. Orphanimon was started to rethink her decision, but stuck with her original plan, but still wondered, would the children still be able to fight with everything they have, or would losing this person be their downfall. Maybe they needed the help after all. She'll just have to wait and see.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........  
  
~@@@@@@@@@@@@@~  
  
Disclaimer: ME DON'T OWN DIGIMON!! Except for Jennifer Armara, Niaramon, and Litearamon.  
  
I know; this chapter was a little pointless, but I just wanted to emphasize the effect that Jen had on everyone. How important she was to them. Also it's late and I have been working on this all day.  
  
And I am sorry if Kouichi or anyone else seems a little out of character, but like I said many times before I have not seen that many episodes of Season 4.  
  
Bye for now, and as other writers would say, ~JA NE~ ((whatever that means, I don't know. Hehe))  
  
Author Note: Hey if any of you have ANY ideas, for the next chapter, I will be willing to listen, who knows maybe I'll even use them, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. PLEASE. 


	9. The Final Battle Begins

All right people go easy on me ok. I am trying to balance to two to three chapters at one time, just to see how long my mind will take to crack. Just kidding, I just feel like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or anything related to it  
  
This is a warning to all digimon fans that some of these characters may be a little OOC but I will try to keep them in character as much as I can so bear with me. Thank you.  
  
Also I read somewhere that Patamon joins up with the group but I am going to pretend that never happened Ok, don't worry it's part of the story.  
  
Another Author Note: I don't know all of the beast spirit's names yet, so I going to be using their human names. Thank you.  
  
So this will be the final chapter I believe unless I say otherwise. So keep watching for an update.  
  
And now on with the chapter!  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~~~#  
  
Faith in a Spirit  
  
Chapter 9: Final Battle Begins  
  
The final battle. It's finally here. This is what everyone in the digital world had been waiting for, for it could decide the fate of the entire digital world. All the Digimon were overjoyed to know that the legendary warriors were going to finally free them from Cherubimon's control. That's everyone was anxious for the battle to begin. But there was no one more anxious than the legendary warriors themselves were.  
  
The six children had just arrived at the front gate where the battle would take place, and all had the look of determination like nothing would hold them back. But when they approached the gate, an angel digimon was standing next to it like it was waiting for the kids. Zoë jumped to conclusions a little too early, and thought was Niaramon like in her dream. Without thinking, Zoë split from the group with a burst of speed and a big smile on her face headed toward the digimon, and the others started to run after her all with a gleam of hope in their eyes.  
  
As they neared the digimon, the kids slowed down to stop, their smiles then dropped into frowns, for the digimon turned out to be not but two angel digimon: Seraphimon and Orphanimon. All of the kids gave a slight glare at Orphanimon, but she just ignored it as Seraphimon spoke up.  
  
"Hello once again digidestined. Now, follow us, Cherubimon is waiting to battle you."  
  
"We know all of you will do very well. We have seen great things come from all of you." Said Orphanimon gently.  
  
And without a word from anymore, except for a slight and quiet whimpered cry from Zoë behind the others. But still all of them had more determination than ever.  
  
**Later in Cherubimon's stronghold**  
  
"Execute Beast Spirit Evolution!" is what they all yelled when the kids were surrounding Cherubimon. KendoGarurumon didn't waste any time. He circled Cherubimon once or twice while the other beast warriors came in and attacked from all sides, air and land. Then KendoGarurumon jumped and attacked Cherubimon from behind at the same time catching him off guard.  
  
Soon Seraphimon and Orphanimon joined in the fight to give some back up for the children, but even though they attacked with every thing they've got, it still wasn't enough and Cherubimon came after them. First it was Seraphimon that fell but he did put up a long struggle under Cherubimon's grip, but in the end, it did not help. Then evil digimon then attacked Orphanimon.  
  
The six children fought as hard as they could even though they were tired, they all still fought on with all their might.  
  
Suddenly Takuya notices that Cherubimon stopped attacking them and concentrating solely on Orphanimon, and that Seraphimon has all ready been destroyed. Zoë then noticed Orphanimon's fighting style; swift, determined, and graceful. Just like Jen's!  
  
"Hey, everyone! We can't let Cherubimon destroy Orphanimon!" Zepherymon whispered to the others warriors as they struggled to get up.  
  
"Why? I mean, she broke up our group. Why should we help her?" JP questioned curiously.  
  
"Because that's why!" Kouichi pointing out, realizing what Zoë was talking about. "Orphanimon's is fighting just like Jen did."  
  
Soon they all saw it.  
  
"But why?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Because, Orphanimon has Jen's soul, and fighting spirit." Said Kouji quietly.  
  
"Which means if Orphanimon dies, Jen won't be able to come back at all!" said Takuya coming to realization.  
  
Suddenly, forgetting about their battle wounds the chosen children ran toward Orphanimon just as Cherubimon launched the final attack.  
  
((Orphanimon's POV))  
  
I guess I still wasn't strong enough to save the digital world, even with my added extra strength. These thoughts ran through my mind as Cherubimon threw me to the ground and stood getting ready to attack again not giving me a chance to recover. Just then, I heard a faint a yell and before I knew it, all six beast warriors were standing between me and Cherubimon.  
  
"What are you all doing?" I questioned.  
  
"Whether we like it or not, Jen is inside of you. And she is our friend, we would never abandon our friends." Said KendoGarurumon.  
  
They still care for that girl, even though she is gone. They must be true legendary warriors if they are willing to give their life for someone who is all ready gone from this world. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts by Cherubimon's evil laugh. We looked up at him sternly and confused to see him pointing down. We looked to see his claws running right between the warriors' legs.  
  
He struck me and I began to feel I was disappearing into oblivion. The last thing I saw was the warriors gathering around me and what? tears came from their eyes, thinking they failed again.  
  
"Do not fear digidestined. For now I see what it is that makes you all true warriors. Don't ever lose it. For if you lose it then the digital world has lost all faith." I breathed out as felt myself slip into darkness.  
  
((End POV))  
  
In fields of green meadows where flowers bloomed uncontrollably, digimon played without a care in the world. Here they were far away from the evil reign of Cherubimon. In the distance, was a big cliff overlooking the entire digital world, and on the edge of that cliff was a small being, a small girl, standing there like she was waiting for someone. But there something was strange about this girl; she was a ghost.  
  
&~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&  
  
Ok, so this won't be the last chapter. Sorry everyone! Review and tell me what you think so far.  
  
Dragons Star: Thanks for advice you've been really helpful, and about that UPN station you told me about, where are you? Because UPN is a local station. Also, what is it they yell when the kids do a fusion evolution?  
  
Everyone else please review!!! I'm counting on you!  
  
-Angel Yame- 


	10. Miracles of Friendship

Disclaimer: Me don't own digimon. Except for Jen Armara, Niaramon, and Litearamon.  
  
This might be the last chapter maybe, or not. I could surprise myself, AGAIN!  
  
Here's chapter 10! Enjoy and remember REVIEW!  
  
Hey guess who the mystery guest is! Free candy for those who get it right!  
  
&^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&  
  
Faith in a Spirit  
  
Chapter 10: Miracles of Friendship  
  
In fields of green meadows where flowers bloomed uncontrollably, digimon played without a care in the world. Here they were far away from the evil reign of Cherubimon. In the distance, was a big cliff overlooking the entire digital world, and on the edge of that cliff was a small being, a small girl, standing there like she was waiting for someone. But there something was strange about this girl; she was a ghost.  
  
This beautiful place was not connected with the digital world. It was where the digimon of old come when they die, from battle or simply old age.  
  
As the figure stood there on the edge, staring out at the beautiful surroundings, with sparkled eyes shining against the rising sun, and long black hair swaying in the morning breeze.  
  
So peaceful.  
  
Suddenly that peace was disrupted, when two other figures appeared behind her, also in a ghostly form.  
  
"Did Cherubimon finally catch up with you. You know, if I was there that wouldn't happened." Stated the girl still with her back turned.  
  
"Then the stage would not be set for the current present." Said the form that was Seraphimon.  
  
"That's right. You are very lucky, you have friends who are willing to do anything for you, even if they can't see you." Said Orphanimon bowing her head.  
  
The girl laughed a little, "I could have told you that. True friends are just like legendary warriors; they never give up."  
  
Seraphimon and Orphanimon then turned serious. "We want to send you back to the digital world. Cherubimon is much too powerful. The children need you." Said Orphanimon.  
  
"What?!" said the girl stunned, "But how can I go back? I don't have a body and more importantly a soul!  
  
"That is where we come in." the angels said in unison. With that, they raised their hands and the space between them started to glow. When the glow died down, there in its place was the real yet empty body of Jennifer Armara, D-tector and everything including the dark, empty blue eyes.  
  
The ghostly Jen walked up to her mortal body, and touched the cold face and hair. It was she. Just then teardrops of light came from her sparkled eyes.  
  
"Why did you bring this here? I do thank you, but this just reminds me too much of my friends and how there is no way to get back. Take it away and leave me alone in peace." Shouted Jen staring up at the digimon.  
  
"But the children need you. They want you back for your help. You are a part of the team. You are their friend. As for getting into your body, once I give a part of my energy to your vessel then you will be able to enter back into your body and return to the digital world, and spirit evolve." Said Orphanimon calmly and reassuringly.  
  
"And I'll be able to see my friends again." Said Jen overjoyed, forgetting about her problems.  
  
And with those words, Orphanimon put her hand on the Jen's body making her glow and saying, "It is time." The ghostly Jen stepped forward and into the light and disappeared. Jen closed her eyes she stepped further for even though she was a ghost, the light was too bright it was blinding.  
  
She tried to open her eyes, and when she did she found she was in her own mind. She could see everything that had happened to her: her past, her old friends, coming to digital world and finding her human and beast spirits, and even her death. Then she saw the visions that made her life meaningful. The things that gave her even the smallest amount of faith and trust. The visions of her friends, the chosen children and the adventures they shared, either in battle or within the group. It was these memories that were giving her new life.  
  
Jen closed her eyes again and opened them to find she was standing not on the cliff but outside Cherubimon's castle. She smiled for she was back in the digital world and alive, and it was her friends to thank; for it was their friendship with her that brought about this miracle.  
  
&~~~~~~~~~~~~~&  
  
OK, from now on don't listen to me, because this isn't the last chapter either but keep Reading and Reviewing anyway please and .....er I have no idea when this story is going to end. Just Read and Review please.  
  
-Angel yame- 


	11. Blessed be Friends and Spirits

Disclaimer: Let me just say this. If I did own Digimon, you would be seeing Jen and my other characters in the all four seasons of Digimon. So there, but you don't. *crying in a corner* I WANT MY CHARACTERS IN DIGIMON!  
  
Jen: Calm down. At least you still have your imagination. That's all that really matters. You can put all of us in each season and keep us in it, throughout the series.  
  
What do you mean "us"?  
  
Jenny: She means us! *points to older Jenny, Kelly, Kikomon, Niaramon, and Litearamon*  
  
Kelly: How about an introduction for your creations!  
  
OK! Young Jenny is from season 1 and the "Crest of Faith". Older Jenny is from season 2 and also is Ken's girlfriend, so 'Hn'.  
  
Older Jenny: Hey! *blushes*  
  
I love making her do that. Kelly is from season 3 and is Ryo's girlfriend. Did you notice I'm picking the loners as boyfriends? Hey, it's my imagination. Lastly is Kikomon, my digimon for seasons 1-3.  
  
If you want more info on them. Their bios and many more are in my bio. Check it out.  
  
Hey thanks for cheering me up girls and digimon. Now, I would like to sorry for the long wait, but I just got back from vacation late Sunday night. Anyway, I just want to say that there are pairings of Kouji/Jen and Kouichi/Zoë. (I just like those couples)  
  
Let's get on with...Chapter eleven!  
  
Oh! One more thing, I am going to use a song from artist Christina Aguilera called "Blessed". Go easy on me. This is my first song add in. Tell me if I should leave it in or if you don't like it then I'll take it off.  
  
~&&&&&&&&&&&&~  
  
Faith in a Spirit  
  
Chapter 11: Blessed be Friends and Spirits!  
  
As Jen stood outside, at the edge of a dense forest, she stared up at the giant stone walls surrounding the fortress. She wondered and worried many things. How her friends were doing in the battle. A small tear formed and clouded her eyes. It fell to the ground. Even though she missed all her friends, there was one certain dark-haired boy whom she could never stop thinking about. More tears fell when she remembered all the promises she had made to him, and how she broke them when she left.  
  
~When I think, how life used to be;  
  
Always walking in the shadows.  
  
Then I look, at what you've given me;  
  
I feel like dancing on my tip-toes. ~  
  
Jen fell to her knees and for the first time since her family died, she cried like never before. "I'm sorry for breaking my promise. I'm sorry Kouji!"  
  
~I must say everyday I pray  
  
When realize you're by my side;  
  
I know I'm truly...  
  
As the young black haired girl sat there on the cool grass letting her emotions come flooding out all at once for the first time in the digital world, she failed to notice the bright light glowing behind her. Suddenly, a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, making Jen jump in shock.  
  
Jen turned around and lifted her head not even bothering to wipe the constantly flowing tears from her dark blue eyes. "Orphanimon, is that you?"  
  
Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go. ~  
  
"Yes," Orphanimon said soothingly bringing her hand up and wiping away the tears. "Why do you cry? Your have not forgotten you, they still willing to fight believing you will in someway turn up to help."  
  
"Bu- but I broke the promises between us. Would they forgive me for that?" said Jen trying to fight back more tears.  
  
"Tell me, if they wouldn't forgive you, would they truly be your friends and be still thinking of you while they fight a battle they know they cannot win?"  
  
~ There are times that I test your faith,  
  
'til you think you might surrender.  
  
Baby I'm, I'm not ashamed to say,  
  
That my hopes will grow in splendor ~  
  
"I guess your right. The true friends that they are would never abandon me nor anybody else." Said Jen standing up wiping away the remaining tears and gaining new found courage.  
  
Jen turned around facing the castle where her friends were fighting with all they had. Pushing her long hair out of her eyes, she reached for her D-Tector at her waist. As she raised it and called out to spirit evolve, the same hand as before was placed on her shoulder stopping her. She turned around to see Orphanimon again.  
  
"What is it now?" Jen asked curiously yet impatiently.  
  
"As you know, the children are not able to defeat Cherubimon as they are now." Stated Orphanimon, "Which is why Seraphimon and myself want to give the remainder of our energy so they can evolve further.  
  
"But how can you? Didn't you already give your energy to my soul and spirits?"  
  
"Only partly." Replied Orphanimon, "I was able to take enough energy from Lucemon, and add my energy so now your spirits and yourself will have a part of Lucemon inside you. That energy will make stronger than you've ever been."  
  
*~ You walked by in the nick of time  
  
looking like an answered prayer  
  
You know I'm truly...~*  
  
"That's great!" Jen smiling knowing she will be able to fight with the others even better now.  
  
"Here, hold out your D-Tector, and give this energy to the legendary and good luck, warrior of Faith." Said Orphanimon as she started to glow.  
  
Jen smiled as she held up her digivice and Orphanimon's energy was absorbed into the device. "I promise, and thank you Orphanimon."  
  
Alone again, Jen knew there was no time to waste. "Execute, Beast Spirit Evolution!" Litearamon appeared shining in all her glory. Then with a burst of speed, she ran through the front gate not noticing the evil digimon she pushed out of way, only able see five true, special friends waiting for her and one certain blue-haired boy ready to fight with her.  
  
~ Blessed for everything you've given me;  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show;  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me;  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go. ~  
  
((Meanwhile))  
  
"Wildfire tsunami!" "Howling Laser!" "Ebony Blaster!" "Hurricane gale!" "Electron Cannon!" "Avalanche Axes!"  
  
The six children were giving it all they had, each one firing their attacks either one by one or all together. At first, it seemed they had the upper hand and were about to take down Cherubimon, but he was just fooling them and pushed all their attacks back at them. The battle raged on like that, neither side was showing any sign of giving up; but the warriors were definitely getting tired, all they could do now is defend each other.  
  
Cherubimon then got a wicked idea. He decided to make it interesting and have the kids destroy each other. While the beast warriors were recovering from all the blows and hits they took. They did not notice Cherubimon come up behind them.  
  
"Hey get off me!"  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
Cherubimon picked up Zephyrmon and Kurikakumon in either hand and gripped them tightly. The others four ran forward for direct in a hope of saving their friends, but they stopped suddenly as their attacks were blocked by the two captured digimon, weakening them and returning them to their human forms.  
  
Afraid to do anything for the fear of hurting their friends, the four warrior boys were frozen to spot.  
  
Cherubimon was about to crush the two. Suddenly, from behind the warriors, a loud crash sounded like something breaking through solid rock. They all turned only to be blinded by a very bright white light, radiating out from a sole being that no one could make out. The eyes, however, shone out like bright flames glaring right at Cherubimon, giving him the impression that this digimon meant serious business, but he did not for he held trump cards, glancing at the two humans.  
  
But this digimon was aware of this fact. The four remaining warriors started to run to the new arrival, but they were too late. The horse-like digimon had its long silver mane and tail up and flared. She shouted out "Shining Spikes!" and the ends shot millions of small spikes straight at Cherubimon, and pushed him against the far wall and making him drop Zoë and Tommy.  
  
The other four stood in stunned silence wondering who this digimon is. Then the digimon turned her head and smiled. They could see it was a unicorn, they gasped. Then she spoke sternly yet gently.  
  
"That attack won't hold him, quickly, grab your friends and follow me. We have to regroup."  
  
Afterwards, she nodded her head toward the two humans than turned and started back down tunnel as soon as she saw MetalKabuterimon and BurningGreymon running pick up the fallen warriors.  
  
They all returned to normal, but still looked shocked at what they saw, but Cherubimon's yell snapped them back to reality and took off down the tunnel.  
  
~ Blessed with love and understanding  
  
Blessed when I hear you call my name  
  
Do my best with faith that's never ending  
  
Blessed to make sure you feel the same. ~  
  
Many questions ran through the kids' heads as they walked still holding the unconscious Zoë and Tommy. Who was that other digimon? Was it Litearamon? But that's impossible, right? Kouichi looked over at his brother and could tell he was very curious yet happy.  
  
Farther ahead, Litearamon turned another corner and without warning she banged her armored head against the wall making a small piece of her horn break and fall to the ground, but to her own amazement the horn grew back, and she returned back to Jen. The girl picked up the piece, knowing that it was the only way to help her friends. More tears leaked from her blue eyes for not coming sooner. The tears fell on the horn and it started to glow, it was ready. Jen turned back down the dark tunnel. She stopped once and thought about what they would think, but then remembered their expressions back there, and thought about what they would think of someone returning from the dead. Jen laughed slightly.  
  
The gang stopped to rest for awhile and sat down still weakened from the previous battle. But they all jumped up when they saw a slight glow in the distance of the darkness. As the light drew closer, the boys stood protectively around Tommy and Zoë. The light came closer and stopped in front of them, they all gasped when they saw the figure was their dark blue eyed protector who was supposed to be dead, Jennifer Armara.  
  
~ Deep inside you fill me with your tender touch...  
  
You know I'm truly ~  
  
"Jen, what are you doing here? How did you come back to life?" said a confused Kouichi, voicing out what everyone was thinking.  
  
Jen just smiled and without a word walked up to JP. She looked at him with sparkles appearing in her eyes while she pressed the horn in his hand. Then she hugged him. The minute the horn touched his skin, JP began to feel his wounds and pain disappear, making him feel 100%.  
  
Jen soon took the horn and next went to Takuya and did the same thing, he too felt a burst of energy rush through him and saw more sparkles light up her eyes.  
  
Next she went to Kouichi and again he felt a burst of energy. She hugged too but not as friend, and more as a big brother watching out for her.  
  
Jen kneeled down and placed the horn Tommy and Zoë's hands and each hugged them as well keeping her silence. They started to awake and noticed that their friend was in front of them, not caring if she was dead, each one reached up and hugged her back, which took even Jen by surprise.  
  
Lastly, Jen walked up to Kouji and smiled. He could tell something was different, but he liked it for some strange reason. There in her dark blue eyes, were sparkles that twinkled like the night sky. She reached up and put her arms around him and him more tightly then the others, and Kouji hugged her back tightly thinking if he let go he would lose her again. Reluctantly, they broke off and Jen pressed the horn into Kouji's hand and looked up at him, but never letting go of his hand. Kouji, like the rest felt a burst of energy and ready to fight. But first they all wanted some answers from Jen.  
  
~ Blessed for everything you've given me  
  
Blessed for all the tenderness you show  
  
Do my best with every breath that's in me  
  
Blessed to make sure you never go. ~  
  
Finally, after they all sat down, Jen began to tell them briefly what had happened after she died, and how she came back to life with thanks from Seraphimon and Orphanimon and of course, with the friendship they all had with her. "Thank you." Jen whispered, smiling.  
  
"So does this mean you're back for good." Said Zoë hopefully.  
  
"Yes." Jen said simply lifting her head. Before, she knew it, Jen got hugs from all of them, except for Kouji, but when she looked at him, she could tell he was happy by his smile.  
  
"Wait," piped up JP, "What did you give us earlier?"  
  
Jen smiled and explained "That was a piece of Litearamon's silver horn, when it's used correctly it can be used to heal wounds and lift spirits. I knew you all were tired so that's why I did it. Don't worry, the horn will grow back."  
  
"Well, now that that's out of the way, lets go back out there." Said Takuya getting fired up.  
  
They nodded in agreement.  
  
Jen shouted out, "Wait, you can't go yet."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because, even though I healed you all, you still won't stand a chance against Cherubimon."  
  
"What are getting at, Jen." Asked Kouji.  
  
"Before I showed up Orphanimon wanted me to give all of you something, I guess as a thank you. They are stronger spirits, they will most likely prove better able to handle Cherubimon. Now, hold out your D-Tectors."  
  
Impressed and curious by these new spirits, the kids held their D- Tectors up. Then Jen held hers up. Suddenly, with a bright light came forth and blinded the children. They could six different spirits going to their respective humans. When the children saw them, they could tell these spirits are stronger. Jen spoke again when the light faded.  
  
"These spirits are used for fusion evolutions, much more powerful than ordinary spirit evolution. Now then, lets go kick some Cherubimon butt." They all laughed at this then nodded and started off back through the tunnel.  
  
While they walked, Kouji still felt the horn pressed into his hand. He looked back at Jen, who just smiled at him, as if she knew what he was thinking, then she mouthed out words that Kouji understood perfectly. "Keep it, so you would always have me." Kouji smiled and pocketed it but still wondered if there was a way that he could have more than the horn.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED (*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*)  
  
WOW! That chapter took me all week to write, from Monday to Friday. Also I would like to thank Dragons Star for your helpful info along with your reviews. Thank You!  
  
Don't worry, chapter 12 is being worked on right now even as we speak and after that is Epilogue then I will done with this story, thank you ye few for bearing with me through this story, only two more chapters to go!  
  
~ Angel yame ~ 


	12. Spirits Combine, The End?

Faith in a Spirit  
  
Chapter 12: Spirits Combine. The end?  
  
When they reached the end of the tunnel, Cherubimon had already gotten free from the spikes. He looked up and saw seven children standing before him ready to fight, a little surprised when he saw the warrior of faith, but thought she would give him no problems.  
  
In that instance, the six children held out their digivices and shouted, "Execute now, Fusion evolution!" Jen smiled, knowing that even though they now had stronger abilities, she would always be there to back them up. Then she too held out her device.  
  
When they came from the digicode, the kids were amazed at how strong they had become. Takuya had become Ardhamon, Kouji had become Beowolfmon, Zoë was Jetsilphymon, JP was RhinoKabuterimon, Tommy was Daipenmon, and Kouichi had become Reichemon. All of them were very impressed, as they looked at each other getting used to their new forms, they noticed that there were only six of them and they wondered where Jen was.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light came from behind them. Standing there was Niaramon, in all her glory and the others could sense she was much more powerful than before. The kids were still confused if this was really Jen, but before they could ask Niaramon, she pointed behind them and flew up. They turned around a saw Cherubimon charging them. Reacting with quick reflexes, they all managed to dodge with very little trouble.  
  
One by one they all attacked the corrupted digimon. They could tell Cherubimon was getting weaker so they decided to combine all of their attacks into one. They did, and it did prove to weaken Cherubimon even further but he was still standing, not willing to give up. They all had used their most powerful attacks and it still wasn't enough.  
  
Just then, "Golden Whip!" Niaramon swooped down out of no where and pushed Cherubimon back, lashing at him. The children, especially Zoë, noticed that she was moving the same way when they faced Calamaramon. They looked at each other in a confused way.  
  
'This has to be Jen, it just must be. We believe it!'  
  
When Niaramon had pushed Cherubimon far enough back, she came back and landed in front of the others, but looked puzzled at them.  
  
"What's wrong? Why aren't you attacking him?"  
  
"We tried all ready." Sighed JP, "He's just too strong."  
  
Niaramon chuckled making everyone stare at her, "I saw you combine all your attacks, but you forgot one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Faith." Stated Niaramon as her shining bow and arrow appeared in her hands being held sideways as a crossbow would be held.  
  
The others face brightened as they walked over to Niaramon, and placed their hands on her hands and bow. When each one touched Niaramon, they got a brief flash of Jen's death and the whole reason why and how Jen came back. They snapped back into reality and saw Niaramon smiling and looked at them with shining eyes that asked silently if they were all ready. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
All eyes turned towards Cherubimon, who had just recovered from Niaramon's repeated blows. He looked to see seven pairs of piercing eyes glaring at him. Before Cherubimon could dodge or counter, the warriors shouted at once, shouting out each of their attacks. Cherubimon braced himself, but instead of feeling seven different attacks, he snapped open his eyes to see a giant bright arrow through his chest. Strange thing was Cherubimon could have survived that easily, but this arrow had the energy from all eleven legendary warriors.  
  
Falling backwards he looked up to see the seven warriors standing over him, then nothing but darkness. Cherubimon was gone.  
  
The seven warriors went outside of the fortress and returned to their humans just in time to see the Digital World returning to normal after being under Cherubimon's control. All the digimon came from their hiding places to congratulate the warriors. The kids told everyone about what happen.  
  
Jen considered joining everyone in the celebration. Just then, she felt a playful tug at her pant leg. Jen turned around and looked down to see it was a small Salamon.  
  
"Congratulations, to all you!" it said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Thank you." Jen smiled. She recognized it immediately as the one of ones in the village when she first found her spirit. She kneeled down and hugged the small digimon tightly.  
  
"It looks like you found some friends, and you're not as cold anymore." Said Salamon, as Jen hugged it even tighter, small tears coming from her eyes. "I think you found your destiny!"  
  
"And what's that?" asked Jen releasing the hug.  
  
"To find yourself."  
  
Jen placed Salamon on the ground and they stared into each other's eyes, and for the first time Jen saw her reflection, her once empty blue were sparkling like never before.  
  
Suddenly a train whistle sounded. Everyone turned to see Bokomon and Neemon jump out a bright red trailmon.  
  
"Attention, legendary warriors! Now that Cherubimon has been destroyed you all can return to your world safely." Shouted Bokomon.  
  
"You all can go home!" Neemon repeated.  
  
All the children were so excited, they made a mad dash for the doors. They were just about all on board when Tommy stared out the window, he noticed sparkled yet sad blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, why isn't Jen getting on board?" He asked as everyone eyes shot up and looked towards the window. Indeed there was Jen, with her head down.  
  
While Takuya, JP, and Tommy went to try and stall trailmon, Zoë, Kouji, and Kouichi ran to Jen to see what was wrong.  
  
"Jen, come hurry, the trailmon is ready to go! What's wrong?" Zoë asked frantically when the three reached her.  
  
"I'm not going back. I know where I am happy and it's here not in the other world." Jen stated plainly.  
  
"Jen, just because you had hard times in the past, doesn't mean it'll be that way in the future." Kouji said, his eyes locking with hers.  
  
"Kouji's right," started Kouichi, "You can't change the past, Jen, but you can change the future so it will be better. Also, don't forget you have us with you."  
  
"That's right. Nothing going to happen along as we stay together." Kouji said.  
  
"Lets all promise that we'll visit each other whenever we can." Added Zoë.  
  
"We promise!" all said in unison.  
  
With that, Kouichi took Zoë's hand and led her back to the trailmon, leaving Kouji and Jen alone.  
  
Kouji reached out his hand to Jen, who Kouji could see she was still nervous about facing her past. He leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Jen looked up into Kouji dark and gentle eyes, smiling she threw her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "Thank you." Then she took his hand and they walked to the trailmon to go on to next greatest adventure, life.  
  
______  
  
Finally, all seven of the children were on the train headed home; it was a long ride. They made a promise that, whenever they could, they would get together like reunion, so no one would forget each other. It was getting late, so they all decided to take a small nap. Soon everyone was asleep. Takuya and Tommy were sleeping against each other's shoulders and JP had completely wiped out and lay across one entire bench, all on one side of the train. On the other side, Zoë had fallen asleep against Kouichi, who was slowly drifting. Kouji, who was not tired and ready to wake the others when the train stopped, was slowing running his hand through Jen's long black hair, who had unknowingly fallen asleep against Kouji's chest.  
  
The train started to slow down and Kouji gently shook everyone awake. While they were standing in the station, they noticed that, it was the same day they left. They all started to leave when again Jen was not behind them. She was waiting for another train. They called to her.  
  
"Jen, come on, what are you waiting for?"  
  
Jen turned her head back to them. "I live in Kyoto, not Tokyo like the rest of you. I have to go home. Don't worry, I promise to come and visit as often as I can."  
  
And she did. Every chance she got during the summer, she was true to her word. The group even came to visit her. But, it wouldn't last, school was in the way and their frequent visits became fewer and fewer until they stopped seeing each other all together.  
  
~~  
  
So how did you like it Great? Good? Crappy? I just don't like flames that is all I'm saying.  
  
ME NO OWN DIGIMON! SO DON"T ASK! But I do own Jen Armara.  
  
Hey, there is only one more chapter! I am almost finished. Then I can on that Yugioh fic I've put off. So if any of you reviewers have the time, look at my other stories.  
  
Next Chapter is coming soon, hopefully next week.  
  
~ Angel yame ~ 


	13. Epilogue: A new life

I am so very sorry this chapter is so late, one because I couldn't log on to ff.net for a week and two, I was on vacation with no Internet access for another week. Anyway...I back!  
  
Hey, guess what fans! This is the last chapter of Faith in a Spirit. I can't believe I'm finally working it. I hope you all enjoy it. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review this!  
  
Last Disclaimer: For the last time, I do not own digimon except MY O/C's, Jen Armara, Niaramon, and Litearamon.  
  
I like to give out some thank yous:  
  
To Dragons Star: *big hug* you been there since the beginning, and thank you for giving me the little tidbits and advice. It came in handy.  
  
To Blackout12: Thank you for nice, sweet ratings, and comments.  
  
To Cherry: Thank you even if you only reviewed once, your opinion is greatly appreciated.  
  
To Lavos, The Time Apocalyps: My newest Reviewer, thank you. And to answer your question, I didn't put Lucemon in the story, because like I said many times before, I have not yet seen Lucemon in the series, and with his presence it will just confuse me, greatly. So sorry, but that's my reason.  
  
There is a slight warning here; the rating will go up a little. I just have to do this one thing.  
  
3...2...1...Begin!  
  
*^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*  
  
Faith in a Spirit  
  
Chapter 13: Epilogue  
  
4 years. It has been that long our encounter with the digital world, I kind of miss becoming Lobomon, how it felt merging with the spirit. It felt like I was reborn. The others don't really talk about it much anymore, even though I know they miss it too. We all became close friends and I found out I have a brother.  
  
Everyone nowadays has found someone and is now spending most of his or her time with him or her. I knew Kouichi and Zoë would get together, he hasn't stopped talking about her. It's getting kind of annoying but all in all I'm happy for them. In fact every one of us, digidestined, has someone to be with, except me though.  
  
Yeah, people have tried to pair me up with pretty girls, but none of them ever sparked anything in me. There has been only one person who sparked anything, but I bet has forgotten everything by now. Where are you? I'm waiting...  
  
--  
  
As Jen sat, lying with her back against the hot roof. This was the perfect where she could escape the hassle of the real world. As the black- haired girl stared up at the big blue sky, she couldn't help but think about the digital world and all the creatures in it. It had been four years since she became Niaramon and helped saved the world from the evil Cherubimon. Jen mused on what her life would have been like if she never had followed the strange voice. 'What would have happened if I didn't meet the other children?' Jen was lucky to have known such good friends.  
  
But now, four years later, Jen was in 10th grade and in high school, she also got a guardian from the orphanage so she wouldn't be as lonely. Again, Jen was the popular girl in school, but that didn't matter. All she wanted was for someone special to be near her. She had thought Kouji was the one, but she had not seen or heard from him or any of the others in four years, she finally gave up and decided that they all had found somebody and had forgotten all about her. This hurt her the more she thought about, she tried to forget.  
  
Jen...  
  
There was a faint voice calling her name, but Jen was too deep in thought to hear it.  
  
Jennifer.  
  
There was the voice again, but Jen was still to deep inside her mind to hear anything from the outside world.  
  
"Jennifer Armara!"  
  
That loud yell was the only thing that could wake Jen from her musings. She quickly bolted up, her long black hair sweeping behind her, blowing in the gentle breeze. It was Leah, her guardian; she was fun but also very serious. She was only about 25, but she still treated Jen as if she were 5 years old. Jen got tired of it, but still appreciated her company.  
  
"What is it, Leah?" yawned Jen.  
  
"I news from the orphanage, about your birth parents, both good and bad." Leah said proudly, but her voice softened as she came to the end.  
  
"Tell me Leah, please." Shouted Jen, sounding almost desperate.  
  
"First the good news. The orphanage was able to track down the whereabouts of your birth parents and we found out they lived in Tokyo for sometime, they just couldn't bare to stay in Kyoto after they had to give you up, because they couldn't support you."  
  
"Where are they now?" shouted Jen as she tugged at Leah's arms as she helped the black haired teenager down from the roof.  
  
"Well... that's the bad news, you see they were killed in a fire that happened suddenly about two years ago. I'm sorry we tell you sooner but we just didn't know how to tell you, after what happened to the Armara's." Leah said her head lowered.  
  
Jen was shocked, she wanted to be angry with them for not telling her, but she could let it out. All Jen could do is let a small teardrop fall down her cheek at the thought of losing her family again. She collapsed in Leah's arms crying. Leah led Jen to her room and laid her down on her bed.  
  
At that moment, Jen bolted up and turned to face Leah with a tear- stained face. "I want to go to Tokyo. I have to see them." Jen said determined.  
  
Thinking Jen meant her parents' gravesites, Leah simply nodded and handed Jen a piece of paper, saying, "This is address where they were staying and this is their gravesites."  
  
Jen nodded and quickly packed a couple of suitcases for a long stay. Leah ran down stairs and grabbed the phone calling the Star Circle Hotel for Jen's reservation. By the time she got off, Jen was already at the door. Leah ran to her and gave her the address, they hugged goodbye, and wished both of them good luck.  
  
Jen almost ran to the subway station. It seemed to take forever, but she was finally in Tokyo again. Quickly, Jen found and checked in to the fancy five-star hotel. After all that, Jen wanted to go see what's left of her would be home. She walked slowly, however, did she really want to see what awaited her or was there another reason she came to Tokyo.  
  
Jen walked through the park thinking...  
  
((Meanwhile))  
  
In a secluded area, six teens hung out talking and playing where no one could see. A couple of them were hiding in bushes wanting more privacy while being with their girlfriend/boyfriend. One couple sat at a lake's edge with their feet dipped in the cool water. Their hands were entwined and the girls' blonde head rested upon the dark-haired boys' strong chest.  
  
"Kouichi," mumbled the blonde sleepily.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Is there anyone else who we can pair up with your brother? He seems to be getting more distant everyday." Said the worried blonde looking over her love's shoulder at Kouji who leaned against looking just as he did four years ago.  
  
Kouichi tilted Zoë's head up. "I think his thoughts are still on Jen. Us, bringing in other girls for him is just making that painful memory of her leaving resurface."  
  
"I guess, I'm just worried about him." Said Zoë sadly.  
  
Kouichi, in turn, wrapped his arms around her comforting her, and placing a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
From Kouji's view from behind them, his brother looked to be as happy as he was in the digital world, while still with Jen. Jen. He was still waiting for her come back so he could tell how he really felt. He tried to tell her a couple of summers ago but evidently ran out of time, and before he knew it she was back in Kyoto going to school.  
  
Suddenly, something made everyone jump. JP and Takuya popped their heads up from the bushes along with their girlfriends.  
  
"Hey did you guys hear that noise?" asked Takuya.  
  
"What noise?" questioned Tommy, who raised head above the water from swimming.  
  
It was a muffled sigh, though they could still hear it clearly. They could tell someone was close. All of them moved closer to the sound, until they all peeked their heads out from a bush. From there all they could see was the main path of the park, but as they looked to the right.  
  
There was a young girl, about sixteen, sitting on a marble park bench. They couldn't see her face because longs strands of shining black hair that flowed down her back in waves hid her face. She was tall and very pretty.  
  
Even though they couldn't see who it was, Zoë gasped and smiled. Just then she got up and out of the bush against everyone's soft pleas not to. She walked up to the girl and tapped her on the shoulder. The girl jumped, evidently from minor shock, and turned to her up to look at who tapped her. She gasped.  
  
"Zoë?!" she whispered.  
  
"I knew that you...Jen. It's been a long time."  
  
Jen stood up and everyone saw that it was she. Zoë and Jen embraced each other to rekindle their almost forgotten friendship. Jen backed up and saw that they had an audience. It was all the chosen children plus two more strange girls behind JP and Takuya, whom both had messed up hair. Jen surpressed back a giggle, at the thought of what they were doing.  
  
Everyone greeted her, and they talked for a long time. Jen told that she was moving here to be closer to her biological parents, and they all congratulated her. Kouji's heart jumped inside his chest knowing Jen was moving here. Eventually it got late, and they all forgot about the time. All of them had to quickly go home. Jen smiled at the thought they all had someone special but still never forgot their friendship. Soon she was all alone in the park just as the sun was setting beneath the horizon.  
  
She started to walk out of the park, but stopped when she felt a firm yet gentle hand grasp her wrist. Jen turned to see Kouji, looking, in her opinion, more handsome then ever. She turned to face, and had to tilt her head up a little because he had grown since the last time she saw him.  
  
Obvious Kouji wanted to say something, but couldn't get it out. Jen wanted to help. So, she squeezed both his hands gently taking some pressure, making him relax.  
  
Dark blue eyes locked with sparkled blue ones. Jen could still see Kouji was nervous. She leaned over and whispered, "If you can't tell me something, then show me instead." Jen then leaned back and saw his eyes shining against the setting sun. He smiled.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Jen's waist slowly. He started to lean towards her. Knowing what was going to happen, she closed her eyes letting him lead and slowly snaked her arms around his neck entangling her hands in his hair.  
  
Leaning more closely, their lips met in a tender, innocent first kiss. Soon that kiss became more passionate as his tongue ran along her bottom lip seeking entrance and she accepted and he dove into her month and danced with her tongue. After about a minute or two, the two broke apart, breathless. They stared at each other for a while longer.  
  
Jen smiled leaned towards Kouji and whispered, "I love you too."  
  
Kouji stood there in shock and joy at the same time. He hugged her even tighter and she did the same. They eventually let go and Kouji was the first to speak.  
  
"Um...Hey, can I walk you home?"  
  
"I would like that very much, thank you."  
  
"Jen, I love you."  
  
"I know."  
  
And from that day on nothing could break them apart. Jen eventually came out of the hotel and found an apartment closer to the public school where she was going. It was also closer to where everyone else lived. Jen even visited her parents' graves whenever she could. She knew everything would be all right now. She had everything she needed: family, friends, and most importantly love.  
  
The End  
  
~^^^^^^^^^^^~  
  
Yes! I am finally finished with this story! Thank you all again who reviewed and helped me. That was my second kiss scene, so please, I would really appreciate it if you tell me how I did. Thank you.  
  
Author Note: My first kiss scene was in Midnight Water Romance, so read that if you liked this one.  
  
*Bows to audience* You been a wonderful audience, now it's off to continue with two of my Yugioh stories, so check them out, and review them.  
  
~ Angel yame ~ 


End file.
